Developing a system with a software component often may involve system requirements provided by a customer. These requirements may be incorporated into software. After the software is designed it may be validated and verified to confirm that it adequately satisfies the requirements. The validation and verification processes may account for a large portion of the cost of the software. The timeliness of the validation and verification processes may impact core business performance, customer satisfaction and corporate reputation, for example.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design an apparatus and method that provides for a quicker way to validate and verify that the software complies with the requirements, functions correctly and appropriately covers the objectives per the requirements.